


night critters

by Romwaeta



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/F, Fear, Lots of Angst, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, all canon verse, angst again, definitely, if you think this will get nsfw get the fuck away, im not sorry tbh, luz angst, luz centric, luz whump, maybe some torture, tags will def be updated as more prompts get done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/pseuds/Romwaeta
Summary: Luz was only human. And human beings can break..................Hi!! This is my contribution to whumptober 2020! I'm a bit late so I'll be starting on day five instead of day one, but I'll try my best to get everything after that. Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	1. rescue

The cell was silent, a small draft entered the dark room- sending shivers rolling over the young Latina’s spine. Even with her cowl shrugged tightly over her shoulders, the cold dread setting deep into her bones failed to cease. 

Luz was scared. Hours ago she had been on a mere field trip- attempting to borrow the Healing Hat so that she could help Eda and save her from her curse. The stark fabric was within her grip, aged and musty from years of unuse. The next moments had flashed by far too quickly. Willow and Gus were knocked into the ground, Lilith’s grip around Luz firm and unforgiving as she sent the two other witches off.

 _Deliver this to Edalyn_. 

Eda was getting dragged into her mess for Luz’s inability to be swift- Eda would be paying for her mistakes- with what quite possibly could end up being her life. Luz didn’t want to think about it, but- if Eda used up her magic and became trapped in the Owl Beast form… what would she do? How could Luz get home? All of her family- newfound and her Mami- would be gone.

The teen choked on a sob, grasping her cowl tighter as she sunk further into herself. There was a distant creak- a silent echo followed by footsteps. Luz’s breath hitched, head pressed against her knees as an attempt to hide her tears from the visitor’s view.

“Kid?” 

Something was wrong. The voice that should have brought her comfort was layered and distant- almost distorted. It bit on, resonating in the stone room. It wasn’t Eda, she would have done something rhetorical by now, something reckless- something that was simply just _Eda_.

“You’re not Eda,” Luz whispered. It was low, yet the silence of the dungeon emphasized her simple words. Silence followed- another boot click against the ground. Out of the corner of her eyes, Luz could begin to make out the pale illuminance of red filtering through her vision.

Wrong.

Not Eda.

“For a human, rather impressive. For a witch, though. For a pupil of the Owl Lady’s I would have anticipated more of a fight. Though, you still hold interest to me- the human realm. Tell me, Human- how can I acquire the portal you stumbled through?” Luz recognized the voice- deep and stoic. She remembered the green that seeped through his fingers- the palisman no more. Emperor Belos.

“I’m not telling you _anything_ ,” Luz seethed, tightening her grip on the aged fabric hanging over her shoulders. Silence stretched on- the only reminder of the other presence accompanying her being the ragged and angered breaths, alongside the pit of discomfort in her stomach.

“Look at me when I speak to you, _pet_ ,” Belos thundered aggressively. Luz flinched at his tone, dragging her head upwards and pulling on the most stark expression she could muster given the situation. A pout on her lips and eyebrows slanted, she hissed. “Good enough, I suppose. Now, answer my question. I do not have time for _games_ ,”

“And _I_ don’t talk to creepy old men,” Luz huffed, pressing herself against the wall. Through the mask, all she could see was a subtle flash of blue behind hollow eyes before the Emperor grunted. 

“Once the Owl Lady is in my possession, I will have no use of you anymore. I suppose you have made your choice, I hope that you were satisfied with the pitiful life the Titan allowed you,” Belos’ tone was flat and distanced from emotions as his form bubbled- slipping into the ground until nothing was left.

Luz was left alone once again, with nothing but her thoughts and anxiety. She messed up- if they got Eda, they’d hurt her- corrupt her- use her.

They’d kill Luz.

She choked again, tears sliding over her cheeks as her arms tightly wrapped around herself. Her shoulders shook, fear pooling into the depths of her stomach as reality began to sink in.

“Luz? Kid? Luz! Where are you?” 

No. _No_. It wasn’t Eda. It wasn’t- it was a trick, some sort of sick trick only meant to draw Luz into a false sense of security. She wouldn’t say anything, wouldn’t trust, wouldn’t- oh _dios_ what if they had Eda? 

“Kid? I’m here for you! Come on- say something!” the voice drew closer, clearer. Luz folded into herself, desperate for them to stop. Was this how she would die? Would she be lost, betrayed by someone she grew to view as her own mother? What had Belos even meant… the click of heels against stone finally stopped. This was it, wasn’t it-

“Luz..? Hey- kid, come on. It’s me! I’m still here and kicking, hey? Come on- let’s get you out of here, you gotta work with me,” Eda’s voice felt sincere. Luz blinked, looking up and facing the woman before her. She had a sly smile, bright eyes, and a hand basked in golden light.

“E- Eda? Are… are you real?” Luz whispered. The pale woman blinked, taken aback by the young latina’s question. The magic in her hands dripped into the pristine metal bars, melting them away and creating a space for the girl to crawl through.

“I- what? Yes, I’m real. Kid- what did they do to you?” Eda mumbled. Luz stifled a cry, rushing through the bars and thrusting herself at the woman- tightly enclosing the older witch in an embrace. Tears dripped down her chin, cries muffled as her face sunk into the crook of Eda’s neck. 

“I- I was so _scared_ ,” Luz whispered, leaning closer to the woman. Eda sighed, gently running her fingers through the young girl’s hair. She continued to break into sobs, falling to her knees and holding Eda closely. “I thought I was going to lose you- I thought that I was gonna _die_ ,”

“Hey- hey, you did good kid. I’m proud of you, and nothing can get rid of me that easily- you hear me? Let’s… let’s get home, kid,” Eda hushed. She scooped the young girl into her arms, allowing Luz to wrap her legs around the woman’s waist and lean into her shoulder.

“I… _te quiero, mama_ ,” Luz whispered beneath her breath, clutching onto Eda tightly as the woman sat down onto her staff.

“Love you too, kid,”


	2. “please, stop-“ (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has a run in with some less than friendly foes.

“A human at Hexside? How absurd. I thought that school was prestigious, but now they’re letting animals from off the street go there? How disappointing,” the first voice flooded into her senses. Luz groaned, neck heavy, mouth dry as if it had been stuffed with cotton. She could barely make sense of her surroundings- her limbs felt weighted down, held firmly against the cool ground.

“She’s the Owl Lady’s apprentice,” a second voice chimed. It was deep yet optimistic- familiar but Luz felt too tired to wrap her head around it. It was almost like… “-she and her friends are the ones who cost us out jobs,”

The demon hunters?

“Thank you, Tom. I didn’t _need_ to be reminded,” the first voice growled. Luz’s fist clenched, an ache in her hip from laying in the same position for too long. She struggled to shift, finding the weights to be shackles- tightly clasped around her wrists and ankles. The girl collapsed to the ground once again in a heap, a small grunt escaping her throat.

“Sorry, Gidos!” It all came flooding back to her- how she had been on her way to Hexside that morning. Luz had been excited for classes that day- enthusiastic to test out some of her new and modified glyphs. All of a sudden, a hand enveloped her wrist, pulling her into an alley of sorts- only for a cloth to promptly be pressed against her nose, darkness following.

“We may have lost our positions, but if we sell this thing to the Emperor’s Coven, or someone else- we could get our reputation back,” Gidos sighed. Luz snapped her eyes shut as the scuff of his boots approached, a hand on her shoulder as she was pushed onto her back. “She looks pretty exotic. People would pay a lot for this- look at her ears,”

“Can we rough her up a little bit? I’m bored,” Tom mumbled. Luz’s heart rate picked up, but she continued to feign unconsciousness. Perhaps… if they presumed that she wasn’t awake they wouldn’t bother? She swallowed back a nervous gulp, dragging in as deep of a breath that she could. “Plus, she did cause everything that made us have to go into animal control,”

“Fine. But we can’t kill her,” Gidos mumbled. There was a sudden silence, in which Luz’s thoughts raced.

She was chained down, in a room that she didn’t know the location of. With people who had an active vendetta against her-

Her captor’s boot was driven into her chest- eliciting a startled scream as her eyes snapped open. Pain pulsed from the impact spot, brown eyes wide with fear. It hurt- she felt sick, breath knocked away from her lungs.

Arms roughly grasped her shoulders, hoisting Luz into the wall. She cried out, wrists uncomfortably pulling against the ground as they were twisted at an odd angle. She needed to get away, to escape- get _help_. 

The one she recognized as Tom unhooked her wrists from the ground, making quick time of reattaching them to the wall above her. With a firm tug, she was pulled off of the stone ground and suspended in the air.

“Wait- no!” She bit out, squirming in place as the other- Gidos- pulled a sleek blade from a sheath concealed beneath a coat. “I’ll tell you anything you want- just don’t hurt me- please!”

“You don’t get a say, kid. We don’t want any information, we just want justice for what you did to us,” Tom shrugged, stepping aside. Gidos mumbled something beneath his breath, stepping closer and resting the blade beneath Luz’s chin. She swallowed, head lifting with an upward motion.

“Your screams should be satisfying,” the man nodded. Their eyes met, and Luz tried with all of her might to be brave. “We’re going to break you down, and use you to get back to glory,” he mused, dragging the blade’s edges down her throat and chest, ending right over her heart. 

Her breathing was heavy and laced with fear for what was to come. She didn’t want to die- a tear escaped the corner of her eye as crimson began to stain the white fabric of her hoodie.

“Please… stop,” she whispered through the pain. Gidos exchanged a look with Tom, sliding his blade into its sheath before allowing the other hunter to approach the human girl.

His hand enclosed around her throat- and she felt the warmth of blood spreading beneath his grip. She gasped- shifting and fighting to break free. Luz could feel trapped, a bubble of air fighting to enter her lungs but being unable to. His hand tightened- and she could see the darkness dancing around the edges of her vision.

He let go.

Luz’s head slumped over, ignoring the droplets of red that fell onto the ground as she fought to drag in the air she had been deprived of. A hand was thrusted into her stomach, cutting off her cries with a surprised gurgle.

“P- please…” she wheezed, the pain building up and ringing in her ears. She felt like she was drowning, in tears- in agony, in fear. “Please, _stop_ ,” she begged.

“I suppose we do need to discuss prices… we’ll be back later, wouldn’t want you getting too comfortable,” Gidos laughed, nodding towards his partner. The chains above her released, dropping the young Latina to the ground with a scream.

The door promptly shut, and Luz cried. She felt scared, alone, and in pain- she wanted to go home. How could anybody think this was okay? Normal? The pain erupting from everywhere- the ache in her knees from falling to the ground all the way to the stringing pulse from her throat.

It was all so wrong.

The door clicked open once again- and Luz stifled a terrified shriek. It swung open, except instead of the demon hunters that the human girl anticipated- Willow stood. Eyebrows creased with anger, eyes wide and glowing with green energy as vines swarmed around her.

She blinked, eyes returning to normal as she rushed into the room.

“Luz! I was so worried!” She cried out, wrapping a set of comforting arms around her friend. Luz choked back another sob, leaning into Willow’s embrace. “Hold on, I’ll get you out of here,”

“Willow- I- _please_... I want to go home-“ Luz fell into tears. “It hurts, it _hurts_ \- I’m so tired, I’m so scared-“

“Hey, hey- it’s okay! I’ll carry you- I work out every morning, you know. It’ll be okay- I promise. I’ll always be here. You’re safe now,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow will continue this prompt with the next!

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are not related unless specified!! Please leave a kudos and comment it helps me a ton!!


End file.
